fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Indominus Rex 2016
Appearance Indominus is a creature that could take many forms but, curently he can only transform into is final, Goremydiohalos and human forms. Personality Indominus can be a calm person but will be very pissed if teased and in some very rare occasions he can be sadistic... History Before the Council of Creators: Indominus hatched from a egg on underwater ruin, were he spends most of his time. Eleven years later he found a box with a baby Indoraptor on his door, he decided to take care of her. She considers him her big brother. Creating a Universe: Indominus was loafing around on the internet videos on youtube, like he usally does wen he's borred, he found a video showing how to create his own universe, he succesfully created his universe with characters from his favorite universes, with some of his characters Birth of the Council of Creators: Indominus was coming back from the supermarket with his spaghetti wen he found a dimensional whole, wen he crossed the dimensional whole he meet Scoobs, MosuFan2004 and BRK, they quickly became friends, and so they created a team to protect their universes. Abilities * Explosive Slime: 'Pretty much like the Brachydios Indominus can create explosive slime witch he passes on his claws and horn in Goremydiohalos form * '''Camouflage: '''Thanks to his Cuttlefish DNA, Indominus can match himself with the environment to execute a surprise attack * '''PINGAS Launcher: '''Indominus has a laucher that shoots PINGAS at his enemies! * '''Flight: '''In Goremydiohalos form, Indominus gains the ability of flight. * ' Fire Balls: '''In Goremydiohalos form he can breath fire from his mouth. * '''Poison Spikes: '''poison his enemies with his spikes of the tail * '''Pollen-like scales and Frenzy virus: '''In his Goremydiohalos form, Indominus has scales that increase his senses and frenzy his enemies to help him in a battle * '''Speed: Indominus can run very quickly in his I-Rex and Gore Malaga forms. * Electric Blasts: Indominus can fire blasts of electrical energy in Abyssal Lagiacrus form. * Hovering: In Abyssal Lagiacrus, Indominus can hover about to move. * Atomic Breath: In Shin Godzilla form, Indominus can fire a powerful purple-colored atomic breath from his mouth. He can carry this ability over to his I-Rex form. * Back Beams: Indominus has the ability to fire beams from his back in his Shin Godzilla form * Tail Beam: In Shin Godzilla form, Indominus can fire a beam of atomic energy from his tail. * Electric Thermonuclear Flame Beam: In his final form, Indominus can combine his previous projectile attacks into one beam of energy which is incredibly powerful. Forms This gallery contains all the forms that Indominus has taken in Council of Creators. A better human form for me.png|Human Form Abyssal Lagiacrus.png|Abyssal Lagiacrus form Gore Magala.png|Gore Magala form Godzilla 2016.png|Shin Godizlla form Indominus' hybrid thing.png|Goremydiohalos form Indominus' Final Form Redux.png|Final form |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Weapons PINGAS Launcher.png|The PINGAS laucher Trivia * Indominus 'HAS '''a little sister on real life! * Indominus is a meme fan * I love ''Doritos! * Indominus is usually a fan of franchises no one gives a crap about, like Hyperdimension Neptunia and Kaiju Girls * Indominus used to be afraid of Sharks. Especially of the Great White and the Megalodon, but thankfully he lost that fear a long time ago! * The Goremydiohalos image was made by Mosu * When i was making the final form, i took elements from various monster media such as the I-Rex of course, Anguirus and Brachydios! Category:Council of Creators (group) Category:Characters based on Users Category:Male Category:Indominus Rex 2016's Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Universe 1